Sibern Cold-Castle
' ' is a Nord Investigator and a nobleman. He appears in ''Forgotten Archives. Physical appearance Sibern is described as having a somewhat melancholic appearance. He has short tousled brown hair, a lean face with light stubble and a pair of somber grey-blue eyes. Personality Sibern suffers from severe hallucinations and delirium, which causes him to take regular doses of moon sugar in order to dull his senses and make the sights go away. This habit however, caused him to develop withdrawal symptoms, should he go without the drug for too long. It is yet unknown as to what exactly caused these hallucinations, although it has been speculated that it was related to the trauma caused by the death of his sister. It has also yet to be told whether these hallucinations of him are actually just a figment of his imagination or whether they actually does exist, though only he can see them. Sibern's constant struggle with his own mind have made him somewhat of a loner. He believes it is best for other people and for himself that he is to be left alone, as he thinks that he can be tough company. Though somewhat stern and ill-humoured, Sibern has a wide interest in anything related to culture and society; such as art, writings and music. After the death of his sister he also began to develop some rather negative and cynical beliefs of the world around him, portraying humanity as evil, although a necessary evil. Biography Sibern Cold-Castle was always considered to be a child prodigy. He was born and raised in Solitude and found an interest in culture, such as music, writing and art. Yet his high intelligence was needed elsewhere and soon his wealthy uncle arranged for him to join the Investigators. His amazing deduction skills helped to solve many hard cases, including the infamous "Baby Murders" in Solitude. However, his success would not last for long. Just a few years after gaining enough respect within the Investigators to start his own investigations, his little sister was murdered during her pregnancy. Her murderer had been Aluc Montinette, the insane, lastborn son of a Breton noble family. He had killed her, cut her open and eaten the fetus of their unborn daughter. The trauma brought on by this deed caused Sibern to become delirious and cut off from reality. He started to have "sights" and "hallucinations", and soon he didn't know what was real and what wasn't. Only 21 years old he instated himself on Solitude's Estate for the Mentally Ill, where he remained for four years. When he was eventually released he returned to the Investigators, yet somewhat changed. He was more quiet and somber, and preferred loneliness in front of company. He wasn't the same man he had been when his sister had been alive. And not even his four year visit at the mental hospital could make his "visions" go away. Therefore he started to take up using drugs, specifically refined moon sugar, in an attempt to dampen his mind. Case File: Around Every Corner Sibern was assigned as the leader of the group of Investigators heading for Riften to solve the case. Case File: Magnum Opus Sibern wasn't present for the most part of the case, due to him being relieved from his duty. Case File: This Heart of Mine Sibern will appear in this case file. Trivia * He has a horse named Vermillion. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:68783 Forgotten Archives: Around Every Corner (Part I)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:70215 Forgotten Archives: Around Every Corner (Part II)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:74667 Forgotten Archives: Around Every Corner (Part III)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:83681 Forgotten Archives: Around Every Corner (Part IV)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:98934 Forgotten Archives: Around Every Corner (Part V)] * ''Forgotten Archives: Magnum Opus (Part I) '' Category:Forgotten Archives Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Investigators Category:Nobility